The Tissue Culture Core Facility will serve to aid the Project's investigators by the growth and storage of cell lines, the purification of monoclonal antibody biotinylation of proteins, and magnetic fell sorting. Further, training and assistance in histologic methodologies including in situ hybridization will be provided. By serving as central repository for cell lines and antibodies and providing proven techniques to the Program Project, the Core will allow investigators to increase the scientific output of their laboratories.